Many communications are occurring over packet-switch networks including voice and/or video communications instead of traditional circuit-switched networks. These communications typically include signaling, channel setup, voice and/or video content encoding/decoding. Many codecs exist for the encoding/decoding that may be used to optimize the stream of packets making up a communication.